Lo que mas
by Blue Chase
Summary: Song-fic basado en la cancion: "Lo que mas" de Shakira. Percabeth. Una discusion, un coche, unja chica enamorada, una cama de hospital y una carta de despedida... /watch?v E56M28W7oc4


*Flashback*

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

-¡SI! - exclamó el, completamente rojo

- ¿¡¿¡Pues sabes que te digo?

- ¿¡¿¡QUÉ?

- ¡Que te vayas a la mierda! - chilló ella golpeando una silla con el pie

- ¿¡¿¡Pues sabes qué, Annabeth Chase?

- ¿¡¿¡Qué, Percy Jackson?

- Pues que en la mierda estaré mucho mejor que contigo... - murmuró el, acercándose al rostro de la rubia y entrecerrando sus azules ojos - y se dio la vuelta

- ¡Jackson! - ya en la puerta Percy se paró, pero no la miró - si sales por esa puerta - le advirtió la misma voz - no vuelvas esta noche

- Ni esta noche ni nunca, Annabeth - dijo el, con un nudo en la garganta - Esta es la última vez que me ves, esto se ha terminado - acto seguido, salió por la puerta dando un fuerte portazo.

Subió a su coche y comenzó a conducir. ¿Adonde iba a ir? Sabía la respuesta. El puerto.

Era increíble. No podía creerse que después de tantos años juntos, después de tanto amor demostrado, Annabeth aun no tuviese fe ciega en el. El seria capaz de poner su propia vida en las manos de ella y ella no se fiaba cuando el le decía que la mujer a la que estaba abrazando era una compañera que hacia un par de meses que había cogido una baja por depresión. No podía creerlo.

Tomó la carretera que conducía al puerto. Cada vez aceleraba mas. Rozaba los 200 Km. /H.

Le relajaba conducir deprisa. 210 Km. /H. 220. 230... De repente, justo cuando iba a acelerar hasta los 250, una fuerte luz lo deslumbró, escuchó un sonido agudo y luego... Nada.

*Fin del flashback*

Una muchacha con pantalones de pitillo color vaquero de aspecto envejecido, jersey azul oscuro de cuello alto de lana, un abrigo corto negro, botines blancos, un bolso azul y una larga de cola de caballo, entró en un habitación de hospital. El aire olía a esterilizado y a desinfectante. Había un gran ventanal por el que se veía un cielo encapotado y gris, del mismo color que sus grandes ojos, y las ramas de los árboles moviéndose rápidamente, al ritmo del fuerte viento que soplaba. Y al lado de la ventana, una camilla con sábanas blancas y, reposando encima, EL. Su nov... ex-novio. Un muchacho alto y fuerte, con su negro pelo desordenado reposando sobre su almohada.

Sacó un folio y un boli del bolso y comenzó a escribir una carta.

_Cuántas veces nos salvó el pudor_

_Y mis ganas de siempre buscarte_

_Pedacito de amor delirante_

_Colgado de tu cuello un sábado de lluvia a las 5 de la tarde_

Se que no siempre fui la mujer modélica que tu te mereces. Se que no siempre fui la mujer comprensiva y tolerante que tu mereces tener a tu lado. Se que no siempre fui una mujer transigente y pocas veces fui complaciente. Se que no siempre te demostré todo el amor que sentía ni tampoco he sido la mujer mas tierna del mundo.

_Sabe Dios cómo me cuesta dejarte_

_Y te miro mientras duermes, más no voy a despertarte_

_Es que hoy se me agotó la esperanza_

_Porque con los que nos queda de nosotros ya no alcanza_

Siempre he sido independiente. Tal vez demasiado. Está bien ser autosuficiente, ¿no? Siempre lo he sido. Me he criado prácticamente sola y, con el paso de los años, he ido aprendiendo a apañarme por mi misma. Y siempre me he sentido lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser autosuficiente. Pero ya ves, tan inteligente y he estado ciega a la mayor verdad de mi vida hasta este momento. La verdad es que, poco a poco, me he vuelto dependiente. Dependiente de ti. Dependiente de tus labios, de tu sonrisa, de tus ojos. Dependiente de tu apoyo. Dependiente de tu cariño, de tus besos y de tu cuerpo. Dependiente de tu amor, dependiente incluso de tu ceño fruncido. Dependiente de ti.

_Eres lo que más he querido en la vida_

_Lo que más he querido x2_

Cerré los ojos a una realidad. Una realidad que amaba y, a la vez, me aterraba. Por una vez ya no era solamente yo la única preocupada por mi felicidad y mi bienestar. Por una vez, tenia alguien a mi lado que reía si yo reía, que lloraba si yo lloraba... Por una vez, tenia alguien a mi lado que me conocía, que me conocía de verdad. Por una vez tenia alguien al lado que me abrazaba cuando lo necesitaba, que me sonreía y que me prometía que todo saldría bien. Por una vez tenia a mi lado a alguien que me hacia sentir realmente querida y deseada. Por una vez tenia alguien a mi lado que me hacia feliz sin proponérmelo, y eso me daba miedo. Lo reconozco. Por eso me costo tanto decirte ' te quiero'. Aunque cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de que eran las mejores dos palabras que podía pronunciar en mi vida.

_Cuántas veces quise hacerlo bien_

_Y pequé por hablar demasiado_

_No saber dónde, cómo ni cuándo_

_Todos estos años caminando juntos ahora no parecen tantos_

Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Demasiados momentos de vida o muerte. Creo que si no te hubiese tenido luchando codo con codo conmigo, la mayor parte de las veces no habría tenido el valor suficiente para seguir luchando. Y me has salvado muchas veces la vida, sin ti, ahora mismo yo no estaría aquí. Y nada de eso he sabido agradecértelo como te mereces.

_Sabe Dios todo el amor que juras_

_Pero hoy nada es lo mismo ya no vamos a engañarnos._

_Que soy una mujer en el mundo_

_Que hizo todo lo que pudo_

_No te olvides ni un segundo_

No se si alguna vez te lo he dicho, pero tu eres la única persona que me hace feliz al cien por cien. Tú eres el único que me hace sonreír sin motivo alguno, y también el único con el que me siento completamente a gusto y el único con quien puedo expresarme sin tapujos y el único con quien puedo ser yo misma. Me ha costado darme cuenta, pero así es. Por el orgullo. Mi estupido orgullo, ya sabes que es mi defecto fatídico. Aunque eso no es excusa. Y también soy demasiado celosa. Y también suelo hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Supongo que también soy insegura. Yo no quise que pasara nada de esto. ¿Como iba a desear que se fuera la única persona a la que he amado?

_Que eres lo que más he querido en la vida_

_Lo que más he querido_

_Eres lo que más he querido en la vida_

_Lo que más he querido._

Bueno. Después de como me he comportado contigo, no me extraña que te fueras precipitadamente. Comprendo que no me quieras volver a ver. Solo quiero decirte algo antes de irme para siempre. Solo quiero decirte que los años que hemos pasado juntos han sido los mejores de toda mi vida. Aunque la mayor parte de ese tiempo haya sido de luchas y peleas, han sido contigo, así que han valido la pena. Solo quiero decirte que tu eres la única persona con la que he sido realmente feliz, eres el único con el que, todas las veces que he sonreido, he sonreído de verdad. Solo espero que, estés donde estés, estés bien. Cuando despiertes, lee esto. No se me da tan bien como a ti expresar mis sentimientos, he escrito esto desde el corazón y, aunque se que no es suficiente, espero que sirva para pedirte perdón. Aun así, gracias por todo lo que me has dado.

Te quiero Perseus Jackson. Creo que te quería desde antes de conocerte. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Gracias a ti, he descubierto lo que es el verdadero amor, la verdadera pasión y la verdadera felicidad. Y ahora, por mi culpa esta vez, estoy descubriendo lo que es el verdadero dolor.

Te amo, y siempre lo haré,

A. C.

Terminó de escribirla, la dobló, en la parte de fuera puso 'Para Percy'. Acto seguido, se levantó le dio un último beso en la frente a Percy (se lo habría dado en los labios, pero sentía que ya no tenía licencia para besarlo en los labios, esos perfectos labios, que tan bien sabían...), lo miró por última vez y se marchó, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás suyo.

PD: bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Bueno, espero que les guste y, si creen que mi historia lo merece, pónganme un comentario. Ya saben: críticas, enhorabuenas, consejos... Lo que sea. Un beso y cuídense.

Blue Chase.


End file.
